


Landslide

by LSims



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Not Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSims/pseuds/LSims
Summary: Rose Weasley is straight.Well, at least until the landslide brings her down, that is.





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried to write this at least five times and this is the best I can churn out. I just really like this song and I’ve inspired Rose’s storyline from Santana’s in Glee so...  
I’m sorry.

“We need to talk”

The minute she says them, Rose Weasley instantly regrets them. They mean too much, she can’t take them back, and Rachel is looking at her. 

“Why? Did I piss you off?”

She can’t go back. “No, uh, just—come, please. I mean, uh meet me in the room of requirement during free period.”

“Okay.”

She’s such a fool. How did she honestly think she can do this? Rose can’t even admit it to herself, for Merlin’s sake. But the landslide has already fallen, so she’s screwed either way. 

And now it’s here. She’s here, waiting. And so is Rachel, inside. Should she run? Rose should probably run. No, she’s done enough running. From her feelings, from herself. Better to take the beheading with your neck stuck out, right? Rose enters.

Rachel is there. She’s perched in a chair, looking  _ absolutely perfect _ . Flight-or-fight kicks in, except it’s flight-or-kiss. Rose stays. She approaches Rachel like she would a rabid animal.  _ Got _ , this whole situation is a joke. She sits opposite her foe and looks at her with wide, pleading eyes.  _ Please don’t make me do this _ . Rachel doesn’t comply. “So, you wanted to talk?”

“Yes.”

“About?”

“Us.”

“What about?”

“That I—that I—” She can’t do it. “You know know _Glee_?”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “We watch it  _ all the time _ . It’s like, our thing. Yes, I know it.”

A shaky breath. “Well I’m gonna sing. To you. For you.”

The other girl smiles. “ _ Besder _ .“ “Okay.

_ She needs to do this _ . Rose opens her mouth let’s it run. 

“ _ I took my love and I took it down/ Climbed a mountain then I turned around/ And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills/ Well the landslide brought me down/ Oh, mirror in the sky/ What is love?/ Can the child within my heart rise above/ Can I sail through the changing ocean tides/ Can I handle the seasons of my life/ Uh ah/ Uh ah/ Uh ah/ Well, I've been afraid of changin'/ 'Cause I built my life around you/ But time makes you bolder/ Children get older/ I'm getting older too/ Well/ Well, I've been afraid of changin'/ 'Cause I built my life around you/ But time makes you bolder/ Children get older/ I'm getting older too/ Well, I'm getting older too/ So, take this love and take it down/ Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around/ And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills/ Well the landslide brought me down/ And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills/ Well maybe/ Well maybe/ Well maybe the landslide will bring you down. _ ”

Rachel is smiling. “That’s Brittana’s song.”

“Yeah well, I’m Brittana.” Is all Rose can say. She blushes furiously when she realizes her mistake. “I mean, we’re Brittana.  _ Kaka _ , I meant, I’m Santana.”

Now Rachel’s laughing. “I get it.”

Rose looks up. “You do?” She’s afraid of the answer. 

“Well, you know I’m gay—”

“Wait, I don’t know why I did this.” There are no more walls around Rose Weasley. Only a cracked, crumpled mess. “I mean, I’m not ready for a relationship. I’m not ready for the stares, and the looks, and the snickers. I mean, you know how Albus and Scorpius are treated at this school.” 

Rachel nods. Rose is a landslide herself now, letting it all crash down below. She’s speaking in full Yiddish and there’s no trying to stop her. 

“I mean, how am I gonna answer questions that I don’t even know how to answer myself? I don’t know if I like girls, or guys, or both. All I know is that I  _ love you _ .”

Rachel takes Rose’s hand and the latter squeezes it for dear life. 

“And how am I gonna tell my family? They all were cool when Albus came out, yeah, but with my immediate family it’s gonna be different, I’m sure. Mum’ll make a bigger deal of it then necessary, Dad’ll be bitter for a fortnight but then he’ll get over it. Hugo will be cool, but he’s my brother. And Bubbie…”

“It’s okay.” Rachel whispers, bringing Rose close, but she shakes her head. 

“I know that she’s a  _ Holocaust survivor _ , but she’s still traditional, still conservative.  _ What if I lose her _ ?” 

The landslide has stopped. All that’s left to run its course is a river of tears. The soak through Rachel’s sweater, but she doesn’t care. She just rubs Rose’s back and sings the girl songs till the river gets dammed. “I never knew you felt that way,” She admits. “But  _ Thank you _ , for telling me, Rose.”

The sniffles are replaced with silence, and Rachel takes as an invitation to continue. 

“I’ve had a crush on you for awhile. My smart-arse remarks? Most definitely flirting. But I didn’t think they’d go anywhere. I could sense that there was something wrong when you got older, and yeah, I suspected you might be gay, but I didn’t think it was because of me.”

“I want—I want to be with you  _ so bad _ , my entire body aches with longing. But…”

“We can take it slow.” Rachel offers. “I’m in no rush to deal with those  _ chati chat’s _ .” 

Rose laughs. 

“In public, we can be just as we are now. In private, we can go at the speed you wish. Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

“Okay.” Rose says. She smiles and wipes the snot off her face, not caring how she looks. She looks at Rachel imploringly. “Will you be the Brittany to my Santana?”

Rachel laughs. “I would be  _ honored _ , but…” She looks Rose dead in the eye. “You have to come out to yourself first.” 

Rose sighs. “It just...brings on a...landslide...of,  _ everything _ .” 

Rachel smiles and lays her head on Rose’s shoulder. “Well landslides can be a good thing, can they not? I mean,  _ Landslide  _ helped you express your feelings, and after a landslide, something new is created, something beautiful.” 

“Okay.”

Rose let out a breath and closed her eyes. “I’m a...Rachelbian.” 

Rachel exploded into laughter, and Rose did too. They sat there for minutes, just laughing and gasping for air. 

“Well, I’m honored to have my very own sexuality.” Rachel smirked. 

“Shut up.” Rose said with a grin. She looked at Rachel and held out her pinky finger. “Can we link pinky’s, for now?”

Rachel smiled. “Absolutely.”

They sat there for a moment, letting the touch settle in. 

“And for the record?” Rachel added. “The landslide totally  _ did  _ bring me down.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
